Talk:People's Republic of China
Was the country referred to as the "People's Republic of China" on the show, or merely "China"? We need to keep information specific to the show. I'm also removing the photo because it doesn't come from the show. Unless it was shown on screen, for all we know in the world of 24, China could be shaped like a donkey. --Proudhug 23:49, 24 April 2006 (UTC) :It's only referred to as "China". We should move it to China and just mention that it's officially known as "People's Republic of China". As for deleting the image, I don't really know why we can't use it just because it's not from the show. There's other information on this Wiki based on assumptions from real life... and Cheng Zhi makes references to 2-3 cities in China, and describes their locations (the port city and the city on the border with Siberia where the labor camp is locatied), so I don't understand why it's not safe to assume that China is shaped the same. There's a reference to Iowa being in the midwest on the Iowa page. Did anyone on the show ever say, "Iowa is in the midwest"? --Kapoli 23:57, 24 April 2006 (UTC) Obviously they're not going to show China shaped differently on the show, but unless it was actually shown on screen, we shouldn't put up a picture of it. Including real-life visual information about an article is the same as including real-life factual information. ... And as for the Iowa thing, I was going to ask the same question. I'll remove it. --Proudhug 00:04, 25 April 2006 (UTC) :Fair enough, Proudhug. I guess we'll just all have to be careful about the assumptions we make regarding information presented in the show. --Kapoli 00:09, 25 April 2006 (UTC) :I'm not going to make a big deal about it, but China is just a region in Asia. It's not a nation. But since they just called it China in the show, you gotta do what you gotta do. -CWY2190 00:08, 25 April 2006 (UTC) Is China not a country? We should call it what it is on the show, but if it was never actually stated if it was a country/region/nation/village/whatever, we should use the proper one. --Proudhug 00:15, 25 April 2006 (UTC) :The location of Iowa is discussed on the show. They discuss whether the missle is traveling to Washington D.C., on the east coast, or Los Angeles, on the west coast, and estimate they would both take amount the same amount of time to reach. They use the same geography as the United States on the show. :Also, I can understand not putting a map of China, I can understand not copying and pasting an article from Wikipedia about government organizations, and I completely agree with our policy on that, but I think we're going too far with what we consider to be unnecessary information. I think things like China being a country and Iowa being in the Midwest are obvious, and that the writers of the show expect us to know these things. For example, on the CTU Seattle page, we say that it is located in Seattle Washington. However, they never say that Seattle is located in Washington. However, we should accept it as true information, because the writers expect us to think of Seattle as a city in Washington, They wouldn't randomly make Seattle a suburb of Chicago. - Xtreme680 02:16, 25 April 2006 (UTC) It's not even so much an issue of falsely assuming real information is the same as on the show, but rather an issue of trying to only include information that comes directly from the show. Reagan was mentioned on the show, but all we know is that he was a former president. We can't put up a picture, his birthdate, or even his own first name. Hell, we probably can't even put that he's a he! Creating an article like this is no different than if the previous president had been called "Jones" rather than "Reagan". Similarly, we have to treat "Iowa" and "China" the same as if they'd mentioned a fictitious state, city or country. --Proudhug 02:33, 25 April 2006 (UTC) :I have to go with Xtreme680 on this one. It makes no sense to pretend that the writers invented the universe from the ground up when it's obvious the show is supposed to be set in a world almost exactly like the real one. If they had wanted a fictitious state, they wouldn't have called it Iowa - just like, when they wanted a fictitious president to precede Palmer, they didn't call him Clinton. :Unless the show specifically contradicts the real world, we should assume that things are on the show as they are in real life. Otherwise, we'll just drive ourselves crazy and short the wiki in the process. -StBacchus 06:03, 27 April 2006 (UTC) ::I mean, we don't need excessive information from the real world. But I don't even know if we have source from the show for this happening in the United States of America. For all we know this is the republic of Duckland, and takes place in Antartica, which isn't cold because this planet is incredibly close to the sun. Iowa isn't even mentioned as a state. I think minor information from the real world isn't a problem, and I know that it's a slippery slope, but saying Iowa is in the midwest or that China is the People's Republic of China isn't too much of a stretch. Having articles straight from wikipedia about gun specifications is bad, saying Iowa in the midwest, not so bad. - Xtreme680 08:12, 27 April 2006 (UTC) If someone made the San Diego article, would they put it's a city in California? Since they never said on the show. : It wouldn't be necessary. You'd only put the relevant information, such as: :: ''San Diego was the location where Jack killed seven evil terrorists on Day 9.'' : Then you'd include the episode reference and any necessary categories. It may be possible to infer that San Diego was in California from given information, and including that information probably wouldn't cause a ruckus even if it wasn't, but my point is that it's not necessary to do so if you're only including information from the show. --Proudhug 15:27, 27 April 2006 (UTC) ::Well, I'm talking about where Howard Bern was flown to San Diego, then kidnapped by the Chinese. ::Since when has China not been a country? --24 Administration 16:39, 27 April 2006 (UTC) It's kinda hard to explain. Right now, there is no nation called China. There is a nation called the People's Republic of China. China is just a region in Asia. Like the mid-west is a region in the United States. *Wikipedia:China* Of course this is in real life. It was only called China in the 24verse. :That Wikipedia article also says TPRoC is commonly referred to simply as "China." I would absolutely assume that the real, official title of the country on 24 is "The People's Republic of China." That doesn't mean the characters have any reason to call it that. :I will now embarrass myself to make a point. I had no idea San Gabriel Island was in California until I read it here. Yep. That kind of basic geographical information is quite useful to have around. Really, what's the use of making people Google? They'll come up with the same information either way. -StBacchus 19:34, 27 April 2006 (UTC) I think it's safe to say that if anyone ever says China they are refereing to the country the PR of China. --24 Administration 20:58, 27 April 2006 (UTC) : Well, two and a half years later, I found the full title! Palmer refers to "The People's Republic of China" at about 2:47 AM on Day 4. Was/Is This will probably spark a huge discussion as did the TPRoC thing and nation vs. area thing... but I think we should say China IS a nation-state... I changed it, but China isn't going to change overnight and if it does in the 24verse, we can then change it back. But I think we should keep it as IS, not WAS. Similarly, Barcelona was a city in Spain is wrong. Because Barcelona isn't going to drop off the map anytime soon... Any thoughts? --BauerJ24 01:29, 7 January 2007 (UTC)